secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sturm Korps
Official Group Charter: The Sturm-Korps is feared for its high performance and exploits against an asymmetric enemy. 2006. The Sturm Korps was founded by Semmi Seraph, Armanno Dannunzio, Lenny Dannunzio, and Michael Hatfield, originating from Welttechnologien. The headquarters in Scape garrisoned two infantry divisions with plans to integrate a "Vanguard". It was from here the Korps began its fight against the Alliance Navy and the Merczateers. RoG lended troops to these early campaigns but their cooperation could be analogized to that of the Italians. May, 2007. The group is reformed under Central Command, Headquarters Ophelia. No significant military operations were conducted at this time. The creation of a Kriegsmarine was unrealized and the majority of staff chopped over to Vanguard to aid Christoph Naumova in his buildup. 2008. The group failed to prosper, attributed to the lack of stable funding. The command was divided over the group's direction and image. The regions Devils Fantasy and Harmony Shores were occupied at this time but little combat action was observed. March, 2009. A nostalgic Maks Vendetta accompanies two particularly nomadic Erusian officials, Scarlet Flaks and Grey Nolder. Inspired by their efforts to rebuild a post-coup Erusea and green lit by Semmi Seraph, Vendetta forms a reconnaissance detachment, Aufklaerungseinheit, and supporting Luftwaffe squadron committed to the Aykhal Pact. The detachment found itself alongside Erusian VDV (airborne) patching a conflicted border with Markus Lyvette's Siberian forces. The frequency of these joint operations increased and visited many odd pockets of the grid. A relief in place with the Sovereign Initiative occurred. The Sturm Korps and Erusea took post in Mathiveri Island (donated by Nacky Bondar). Member Darakon Kayvon provided SK with the regions Haya, Palermo, and Kampfzone. Major fronts were opened against the Alliance Navy and Iron Symphony waged from 2009-2010. February, 2011. Kampfgruppe Noire disappears. Kampfzone handed over to the Rodinians. July, 2011. Sturm Korps returns to Kampfzone. November, 2011 - April, 2012. Simply Paradise May, 2012. Headquarters are established at AS Naiad with a separate reserve ground base erected in Hyades. A third piece of land and homestead in particular "Juggernaut Beach" is acquired but saw no combat action. July, 2012. An expeditionary force occupies the mountainous region Eontria and northern territory of the Combat Continent. The Eontrian based force launched scouts using a remodelled and rescripted LAV-25 with rear echelon fire support assets available. September 2012. Operation Desert Sturm props Security Company "H" in Outer Heaven. Sec. Co. Hotel establishes a provisional region authority after TLD2's loud departure. The mission intended to proliferate the "international" region and sustain the existing CPC, Merczateer, and Syldavian outposts but only delayed their withdrawals. November 2012. The Sturm Korps withdaws from the Combat Continent entirely. A new TACAIR project began at AS Naiad focusing on "drone warfare". November 9th, 2013. Joy Land Range purchased. February, 2014 thru March.. Joy Land Range, Blind Side, and Samurai City June 2014. An HQ element and Darkhaven Woyseck's Wehrwolfe platoon supported by 1st TACAIR group tactically occupied COP Eleazar in the second Combat Continent. UAS assets were largely employed and successful in destroying Chaos artillery positions during Operation Apathy. July 2014. The Sturm Korps, comprised of a HQ, Wehrwolfe, and supporting 1st TACAIR Group countered an active Syldavian insurgency across the island chain of Madville. More hookers than anyone else were murdered along the beaches fleeing murderous boat parties. 2015. The Sturm Korps rejoins Outer Heaven newly connected to New Jessie. Category:Military Groups Category:Military